Film studio models
Chronological list of studio models in the . K't'inga class ]] * See main article: ''K't'inga''-class model Epsilon IX station * See main article: Epsilon IX station Air tram * See main article: Air tram Orbital office complex The model was originally built as the orbital office complex for . The model was turned upside down for , TNG and DS9. It would later become a CGI model based on the original studio model for later seasons of DS9 and for a display graphic on VOY. ;Original use * Orbital office complex for . ;First modification * Regula I in * Science Station Tango Sierra in * Starbase 173 in * Tanuga IV research station in * Deep Space 5 in * Prison starbase in (stock footage) ;Second modification * Starbase 375 in , et al. * Prison starbase in * Starbase 257 in * Lantaru sector research station in File:Orbital office complex.jpg|Orbital office complex File:Regula I and Mutara Nebula.jpg|Regula I File:Science Station Tango Sierra.jpg|Science Station Tango Sierra File:Starbase173.jpg|Starbase 173 File:Tanuga IV.jpg|Tanuga IV research station File:Deep Space 5.jpg|Deep Space 5 File:Eddington's prison starbase.jpg|Prison starbase #1 File:Starbase 375 task force-2.jpg|Starbase 375 File:Federation starbase patrolled by Federation starships.jpg|Prison starbase #2 File:Starbase 257.jpg|Starbase 257 File:Lantaru sector research station.jpg|Lantaru sector research station Additional sources * Earth spacedock *See main article: Earth spacedock Cargo management unit .]] * See main article: Cargo management unit Travel pod .]] *See main article: Travel pod model Refit Constitution class ]] * See main article: [[Constitution class model (refit)|''Constitution-class model (refit)]] Surak *See main article: Long range shuttle model V'ger * See main article: V'ger Miranda class *See main article: ''Miranda''-class model Merchantman This model was originally designed by Nilo Rodis and built by ILM to represent the Merchantman in . In Voyager, the ship appeared as both a physical model and CGI model. File:Merchantman.jpg|''Merchantman'' File:Atlec vessel.jpg|Atlec vessel File:Sheliak Colony Ship.jpg|Sheliak colony ship File:Peliar Zel escort vessel.jpg|Peliar Zel escort vessel File:Boknor.jpg|''Bok'Nor'' File:Vidiian starship, Phage.jpg|Vidiian starship File:Klingon civilian transport.jpg|Klingon civilian transport ship Additional sources * Klingon Bird-of-Prey , ''et al''.]] * See main article: Klingon Bird-of-Prey Spacedock-type ]] * See main article: Spacedock type Orbital shuttle '']] * See main article: Orbital shuttle ''Excelsior class ]] *See main article: [[Excelsior class model|''Excelsior-class model]] Oberth class ]] * See main article: [[Oberth class model|''Oberth-class model]] Whale Probe * See main article: Whale Probe ''Pioneer 10'' * See main article: Pioneer 10 Galileo ]] * See main article: [[Galileo type shuttlecraft model|''Galileo-type shuttlecraft model]] SD-103 The studio model of the , built especially for The Undiscovered Country was purely an initiative of Industrial Light & Magic (ILM), the company contracted to do the visual effects for the movie, since of the movie script did not foresee in one. The concept originated from the brain of ILM's Visual Effects Art Director Bill George, when he was conceiving a visual effects shot for the movie. He clarified, "When Kirk and the others head up to the to reboard their ship, we really wanted to open the film up and show the grandeur of space. Immediately I thought of – in particular, the docking sequence between the ''Orion space clipper and the double-wheeled Space Station One. I also got the bug in my mind to do an angle on the spacedock that hadn't been done before. I looked at at the model from all angles, and eventually ended up lying down on the ground to look up at it before I realized that was the perfect shot – it hadn't been done before, plus it was the natural angle of approach if you were coming up from Earth." George decided to beef out the shot with a new shuttle model. While Paramount Pictures had shuttle models available from the previous outings, ''The Search for Spock and The Final Frontier, George decided nevertheless to have a new one built. This was partly due of George being a consummate modelmaker (he had started out at ILM as such) and, though it was strictly speaking not his job anymore, he could not refrain himself from building another one, as studio model requirements were very light for ILM on this particular outing. All other models featured in the movie, including some on which George himself had previously participated in their builds, were reuses from earlier productions. He had John Goodson design one, and together they build the model, or as he has put it, "We designed and constructed a new shuttlecraft model just for this shot, the only new model we got to do this time. It was done very quickly – in a week – and was about sixteen inches long." (Cinefex, issue 49, p. 48) George and Goodman embellished the model by endowing the ventral side with several add-ons that had their origins in AMT/Ertl ''Star Trek'' model kits. So did the model feature two nacelle caps with Bussard collectors of the Enterprise-D model kit (No. 6619) as well as warp nacelle from the Romulan warbird model kit (No. 6858). Unfortunately for them, no dorsal views were seen of their model in the movie, though the tips of the Enterprise Bussard collectors were. The model made a reappearance in as two unnamed SD-103 type shuttlecraft from the , sent down to the surface of Veridian III to pick up the survivors of the crashed . However, since the actual model was by that time already modified and altered, the shot of the shuttle in flight was actually stock footage from The Undiscovered Country, but flopped and altered in post-production by adding the blue Farragut signage. The one seen on the saucer of the crashed Enterprise-D was not even a model but part of the matte painting that was done at ILM for the scene. (Cinefex, issue 61, p. 77) Still, a second model was in effect constructed for the movie, albeit a tiny one. It was built to go with the modified NAR-30974 spacedock model, carried over from The Motion Picture, as atmosphere, and it could be seen, though only just barely, parked, when the left spacedock at the beginning of the movie. touching up the USS Jenolan model for its use in "Relics" at Image G]] In between the two movies, the original model itself was heavily modified by Greg Jein, who added warp engines to the model, with components derived from the and models, and given the look of a full starship with several decks, to appear as the . (''Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country'' (Special Edition), text commentary; TNG Season 6 DVD-special feature, "Departmental Briefing Year Six - Production") Jein also extensively refurbished the dorsal side by endowing the original smoother surface by adding the bridge and deflector crystal assembly modules, as well as the ventral side by removing George's original add-ons and replacing them with add-ons in order to convey the sense of the model being a larger scaled ship. The now Sydney-class model initially appeared as , though Jein or one of his modelers actually mislabeled the ship as "Jenolin", in , where the misspelled name however, was never clearly discernible (that was until 2014, when the episode was remastered and where it could be discerned that the name was not digitally corrected). Later, the model appeared, flipped over and relabeled, as the in the episodes "Playing God" (season 2), "Accession" (Season 4), "Trials and Tribble-ations" (Season 5) and "Chrysalis" (Season 7). As usual with the television appearances of studio models, footage of this model for its appearances in both series was shot at Image G, the company were Erik Nash worked as motion control camera operator, and whose name was given to the model for its Deep Space Nine appearances. (Cinefantastique, Vol 25 #6/Vol 26 #1, p. 102) It's accompanying registry number though, "NCC-2010-5", harkened back to the one the model was endowed with in its previous use as the Jenolan, "NCC-2010", and as far as in-universe usage of the Starfleet registry numbering system went, an odd one at that, as this was the only time that a ship was given a number of another class vessel appended with what appeared to be a follow number. Actually, since Deep Space Nine was already in pre-production at the time of "Relics", the modified model was seriously considered by Production Designer Herman Zimmerman and the producers to serve as the regular runabout shuttlecraft for the namesake station. Yet, it was ultimately decided to pass over the model in favor of the , though the model served as a starting point for its design. ( ) The Sydney-class model (measuring 16½" × 11" × 4") was listed as in the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction with an estimated sale price of US$4,000 - $6,000; it sold on 7 October 2006 for US$22,000 ($26,400 with premium). The tiny SD-103 type model was of course part of the spacedock model, which sold as in the same auction on the same day for US$8,000 ($9,600 with premium), originally estimated at US$3,000 - $5,000. That model was acquired by American collector Adam Schneider, who managed to acquire several models from the auction. Whorfin class * See main article: ''Whorfin'' class Amargosa observatory * See main article: Amargosa observatory Sovereign class ]] * See main article: [[Sovereign class model|''Sovereign-class model]] Akira class ]] * See main article: [[Akira class model|''Akira-class model]] Norway class * See main article: ''Norway'' class Saber class ]] * See main article: [[Saber class#Background|''Saber class]] Steamrunner class The starship was designed by Alex Jaeger at ILM. The , featured in First Contact, was apparently intended to be named "St'r'eamrunner" originally, as based on the name appearing in Jaeger's sketch of the revamped "USS St'r'eamrunner," dated . This name was a homage to a song by the band . The reasoning for the name change to Appalachia is unknown, and was subsequently adapted (or adopted) by the and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual, but the original name, albeit misspelled, was retained as class designation. Jaeger, in far more detail, recalled in 2009, "Here's a bit of background on the Steamrunner: As one person pointed out, it was originally to be called the StReamrunner. This was the name of a song from a band called 'Fold Zandura' (formerly 'Mortal') It had a sci-fi feel to it and I thought it made a cool ship class name. But somewhere in the process the 'R' got dropped in one of the approval pages and it became the Steamrunner, which is still kinda cool retro-steampunk sounding. So the name stuck. Also on the design, it is actually the merging of two different designs I did. The front saucer section of one ship combined with the catamaran nacelles and boom section of another. The boom section of the second ship was then flipped upside down so the deflector was underneath. The first design had a secondary hull, but instead of struts to hold the nacelles, they where instead mounted to the saucer section and then cowled over. There was even a 3rd version with 4 nacelles, two on the top and two more attached to the lower secondary hull. "The second design was more to my liking, it was a bit more 'automotive' in its design shapes. It featured the catamaran nacelles, but instead of being mounted on top of the saucer, they were mounted underneath and the saucer sort of bent around them. The Deflector dish boom was then mounted more like the boom on the Akira class only this wasn't a weapons pod per say. In the end I was asked to combine the front of #1 with the tail of #2 and after some adjustments, bam the Steamrunner as it appears in First Contact. Some of the more angular features were also a result of the rough model as well. So the more rounded #2 design would've been less economical from a VFX standpoint too." The model was rendered as a computer-generated model and built by Larry Tan and Paul Theren. According to designer Jaeger, the software used to build the models consisted of software package combo, elaborating, "(...)ILM was using for animation and for the models of these ships back then." A year later ILM was requested by Paramount Pictures to hand over their models made for , among them the Appalachia, to Digital Muse in preparation for use in the upcoming episode . Due to Muse's use of different software, the model had to be largely re-rendered in and was remapped at a higher resolution in the process, but was completed early enough to be already showcased in . Visual Effects Supervisor David Stipes said that an overall length of 800 feet (243.8 meters) was generally used for its Deep Space Nine on-screen appearances. en}} The apparently unaltered model made a near unnoticeable, but surprising nonetheless, reappearance as a presumably unrelated – considering the anachronistic nature of its reappearance – 22nd century class of ship used by the United Earth Starfleet hundreds of years before the Steamrunner class, in the season four episode . The model was again re-rendered in LightWave 3D by Fabio Passaro for use in its 2015 outing of the Star Trek: The Official Starships Collection from Eaglemoss Collections, featuring an even higher polygon count, higher resolution textures, and updated hull detailing, including the addition of visible fore and aft torpedo launchers, two shuttlebays on the aft part of the saucer, and impulse engines. This model was later added as a graphic in the , replacing graphics of the class, created by Doug Drexler for previous editions, aside from having these originally featured in the above mentioned Deep Space Nine Technical Manual. Borg sphere * See main article: Borg sphere model Sovereign-type escape pod * See main article: ''Sovereign''-type escape pod Phoenix * See main article: Phoenix T'Plana-Hath * See main article: ''T'Plana-Hath''-type model Ru'afo's flagship ]] * See main article: Ru'afo's flagship model Federation mission scoutship ]] * See main article: Federation mission scoutship model Type 11 shuttlecraft ]] * See main article: Type 11 shuttlecraft model Federation holoship ]] * See main article: Federation holoship model Son'a battle cruiser ]] * See main article: Son'a battle cruiser model Son'a collector ]] * See main article: Son'a collector model Cousteau * See main article: ''Cousteau'' model Son'a shuttle ]] * See main article: Son'a shuttle model Argo * See main article: Scimitar ]] * See main article: ''Scimitar Scorpion class * No information yet. Valdore ]] * See main article: [[Valdore type#Background|''Valdore type]] These models were computer-generated at ILM. This list is based on one generated at . Many of these ships were designed by Ryan Church. USS Kelvin * See main article: ''Kelvin'' type Narada ]] * See main article: ''Narada Kelvin-type shuttlecraft ]] * See main article: ''Kelvin''-type shuttlecraft Constitution-class (alternate reality) * See main article: ''Constitution'' class (alternate reality) Military shuttle ]] * See main article: Military shuttle Jellyfish * See main article: Jellyfish USS Kobayashi Maru * See main article: [[USS Kobayashi Maru#Background information|USS Kobayashi Maru]] Klingon Warbird * See main article: Klingon Warbird Moore-type shuttlecraft ]] * See main article: ''Moore''-type shuttlecraft Starbase 1 * See main article: USS Armstrong * See main article: ''Armstrong'' type USS Newton * See main article: ''Newton'' type USS Mayflower * See main article: ''Mayflower'' type Starship class #1 * This starship class was seen briefly when the Gilliam approached Spacedock 1. Starship class #2 * This starship class was seen briefly when the Gilliam approached Spacedock 1. Starship class #3 * This starship class was seen briefly when the Enterprise warped away from Spacedock 1. Vulcan escape craft * This starship class is visible in the background when arrived on . ''Constitution''-type escape pod * See main article: ''Constitution''-type escape pod (2250s) Takayama-type shuttlecraft * See main article: ''Takayama''-type shuttlecraft Jumpship * See main article: Jumpship Workbee (alternate reality) * See main article: Workbee (alternate reality) K'normian trading ship * See main article: K'normian trading ship D4-class * See main article: D4 class Io Facility * See main article: Io Facility Cargo shuttle * See main article: Cargo shuttle Dreadnought-class * See main article: ''Dreadnought'' class Garbage barge * See main article: Garbage barge Starbase Yorktown * See main article: Yorktown Yorktown satellite * See main article: Yorktown satellite Kalara's escape pod * See main article: Kalara's escape pod Yorktown sentry ships * See main article: Yorktown sentry ship Swarm ship * See main article: Swarm ship Krall's command ship * See main article: Krall's command ship Freedom-class * See main article: ''Freedom'' class Salcombe-type * See main article: ''Salcombe'' type 03